When Love Blossoms
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Sequel to Kagome & New Life. Kagome and Inuyasha had twins, then another baby afterwards. What happens when there youngest daughter. Wants to give her heart to a wolf demon. Will the parents of either ever accept. When Love blossoms, Hatred Follows. R


Disclaimer: 1 don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Anyway this is the sequel to Kagome & new life. Thanx if you looking at this. Or even reading this. I hope you enjoy this story. Oh and btw I have already written 3 of the chapters so they will be coming up quickly. So anyway. The first chapter:

**The beginning.**

It had been five years since Kagome Takahashi had given birth to her daughter Sakura. And today was Sakura's first day of school. Sakura and her best friend Satski who is also her cousin was born on the same day as her. October 31st. Well you would all know that from Kagome and New life right. Kagome couldn't help but let a tear or two escape her eyes.

'I'll be fine mummy really' Sakura said trying to comfort her mother. She rapped her arms around her mothers waist.

'I know, I know. I just. Oh go have fun' Kagome smiled.

Sakura let go of her mothers waist and grabbed Satski's hand.

Satski and Sakura were almost joined at the hip.

'Lets go' Satski said. She looked at her cousin, he might I add was shaking like a happy dog.

'Ok' Sakura said. The walked out the narrow doorway. Still hand in hand. And at the bottom of the steps were Sakura's brother and sister. Kairi and Kenji.

'Hurry up' They chimed together.

They were almost exactly the same as their father. Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, most famous leader of industries in the world. They were impatient but almost too protective.

Kairi had black hair and dog ears, a pale complexion with amber eyes. Her twin brother was almost the same, just with Silver hair and he was a boy.

Sakura was different. She was unique. She had black hair with natural silver streaks with one silver dog ear and one black her eyes were a chocolate brown. Just like her mothers used to be. Her cousin hair chocolate brown hair with silver streaks and a tail, chocolate brown with a silver tip. Her eyes were a piercing gold.

'You two brats to forever' Kairi said, As she crossed her arms over her chest. Kairi and Kenji were both seven, but acted as if they were king and queen.

Sakura and Satski were five. Satski's brother Ketchiro was the same age as Kairi and Kenji.

Sakura not paying any attention to her elder siblings just ignored them and walked of. With Satski trailing behind her.

All five of the arrived at the school around 8.30. Sakura and Satski started school a little later then Kairi, Kenji and Ketchiro.

'This place I He-uge' Sakura pointed out. 'I wonder what games we could play here' With that Sakura ran off. Satski followed her. Trying to keep up.

'Umph' Sakura ran into a boy, with tanned skin, piercing blue eyes black hair and a tail.

'Are you okay?'

'You- you have a tail'

'Um yup'

'Can I have it?' She looked up at the boy. She smiled.

'Uh no'

'Please'

'No'

'Fine'

'Here' He held out his hand to help her up.

'Thanks' she grabbed his hand and got up.

'SAKURA' Kairi wasn't happy. 'What have I told you about being near wolf youkai'

'And you Jacob, what have I told you about being near Inu Youkai'

'Keep away from the enemy' Sakura and Jacob said in complete unison. With that the to kids almost died with laughter.

'Sakura' Kairi said.

'Yup' Sakura got of the floor and walked over to her sister. 'See ya around, I'm Sakura'

'I'm Jacob' he smiled. She almost passed out but she held herself upright.

'bye' She waved

'Bye' He said back.

Well three months later, Sakura is having a party. Just a friends over party. But she really wanted a cake. Her friends, Hajime Jacob's twin. Jacob, Satski, Momoko, Cazu, Ketchiro, Leo and Embry.

'Sakura time to cut the Cake' Kagome yelled.

'Yay' she said, she grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him toward the table.

He was on her left, and Satski was on her right. Hajime was on Jacob's left talking to Jacob.

'SHE CUT THE BOTTOM' Satski shouted.

Sakura with a blush went to kiss Jacob on the cheek.

'Hey Jacob' Satski shouted.

He turned his head. And Sakura got her lips planted on Jacob's.

Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else except for Sakura and Jacob were laughing. Poor Sakura turned the darkest shade of red.

Well that's what happened 9 years and 7 months ago. And I am still best friends with Jacob. No-one has let that one go. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. So we are starting high school. Well me actually and to this high school.

I moved away at ten. Boy did that brake my heart. I wasn't aloud to see Jacob anymore. Stupid Miko training. Anyway I'm the only child in the family who had Miko powers. I mean I have liked Jacob since I knew I liked him. His bushy tail. Boy I wish I had a tail. Anyways this is were my story begins.

**Hi everyone I'm back. Yes me.**

**Well there is my first Chapter. Don't worry it isn't going to stay in journal form I promise.**

**I hoped you liked it. Please read and review. I'm gonna start up my Twilight story more. So I hope you keep reading.**

**When love Blossoms: IILWV**


End file.
